Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for packaging and dispensing a substance. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for packaging and distributing cosmetic products, including but not limited to, a liquid lipstick.
Devices for packaging and distributing liquid lipstick are known. These devices include a housing to contain the substance and a movable piston in the housing to expel the substance. The devices can also include a piston-driving mechanism having a first element that is turnable relative to a second element to cause axial displacement of the piston in the housing.
These conventional devices, however, have drawbacks. For example, when the substance is a liquid, a leak can occur under excessive pressure in the housing. For example, excessive pressure can occur due to a rise in temperature.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved packaging and distribution device. For instance, there is a need for a device that can reduce the risks of liquid leakage. There is a further need for such a device to be of relatively simple construction, to be inexpensive to produce, aesthetically pleasing, and to function reliably. An object of the present invention is to provide such a device.
The present invention accomplishes these objects and others by providing a novel device for packaging and distributing a substance. The device includes a housing for the substance, a piston movable in the housing to expel the substance, and a piston-driving mechanism including a first element (e.g., a sleeve) turnable relative to a second element (e.g., a body for the device) to cause axial displacement of the piston in the housing. This axial displacement is caused at least once one of the elements has turned a certain amount relative to the other. The device includes a ring for transforming relative rotation of the two elements over a first angular path in a substance-dispensing direction into relative axial displacement of the two elements. The ring is arranged to turn with the first element (e.g., the sleeve) over the first angular path and to co-operate with the second element (e.g., the body) to cause the axial displacement. The ring is also arranged to turn, when the relative rotation of the two elements is continued beyond the first angular path, relative to the first element by being driven in rotation by the second element.
During storage, the two above-mentioned elements can displace axially under the excess pressure inside the housing containing the substance. This axial movement causes the volume of the housing containing the substance to increase, and reduces or eliminates the excess pressure. The device thus reduces the risks of liquid leakage when the substance is liquid.
In a preferred embodiment, the ring is mounted on the first element, for example, by snap fastening. The ring can rotate relative to the first element if a sufficient driving force is exerted on the ring. In particular, the top portion of the first element can have a mounting skirt and the ring can be snap fastened into the mounting skirt. Such an arrangement allows the ring to turn relative to the mounting skirt if a sufficient torque is exerted.
In another preferred embodiment, the device includes a mechanism for automatically producing a relative movement of the two elements, accompanied by an increase in the volume of the housing, when one of the elements driven in displacement by the user in the substance dispensing direction is released and/or when a cap is placed on the device and/or in the event of excess pressure inside the housing. For example, the device can include a spring for producing the automatic return movement. In a particular embodiment, the spring can work in compression, i.e., the spring is in a compressed state.
In another preferred embodiment, the first element has a first bearing surface and the device includes a cap which has a second bearing surface configured to co-operate with the first bearing surface so that, when placing the cap on the device, the first element is displaced relative to the second element. For example, this arrangement can be configured to move the first element relative to the second element in the absence of the spring or if for any reason the spring has not exerted sufficient force to cause the displacement in question.
In a preferred embodiment, the first element can include a sleeve and the second element can include the body of the device on which the sleeve is mounted. The body and the piston to define the housing containing the substance. The ring can be coupled to the sleeve.
In a particular embodiment, the body includes at least one pin and the ring includes at least one ramp against which the pin can bear, so that rotation of the ring relative to the pin is accompanied by axial displacement of the ring relative to the body. Alternatively, the body can have at least one ramp and the ring can have at least one pin.
The sleeve can be axially positioned between a body base and the top portion of the body. The piston can be integral with a support co-operating with the sleeve by a rotational or a screwing action. One of the elements can turn relative to the other over a limited angular path without activating the dispensing mechanism. In particular, the support can turn freely relative to the body over a limited angular path relative thereto. This angular path is preferably less than 90xc2x0, more preferably less than 45xc2x0, and even more preferably between 5xc2x0 and 25xc2x0 or between 5xc2x0 and 20xc2x0. In two preferred embodiments, the range is about 10xc2x0 and about 15xc2x0.
The body can include at least one longitudinal opening and the support can include at least one extension engaged in the opening. The distance between the two longitudinal edges of the body opening can be greater than the width of the extension, so that the support is free to turn through a limited angular path relative to the body. The lateral extension can include a threaded portion co-operating with a thread on the sleeve, so that rotation of the sleeve relative to the support is accompanied by axial displacement of the support relative to the sleeve. The support can act as a bearing for the end of a spring. The spring can be biased by the axial displacement of the sleeve relative to the body while dispensing the substance. The support can include a bottom portion at least partially engaged through an opening in the base of the body.
The sleeve can also be situated at the bottom portion of the device. In this case, the piston can be integral with a part co-operating with an intermediate part, itself co-operating with the sleeve. The support can include at least one longitudinal finger engaged in an opening in the body, so as to be capable of turning through a limited angular path relative to the body. The finger can have two longitudinal edges spaced apart by a distance that differs from the spacing of two portions in relief on the body. The intermediate part can include at least one portion in relief co-operating with the body so as to be capable of turning through a limited angular path. The device can include a compression spring, one end of which bears on the intermediate part and the other end of which bears on a wall of the body. In general, the device can include an applicator tip when the substance is a liquid. When the relative movement of the two elements occurs automatically under excess pressure, the section of the channels in the applicator tip can be selected so that the two elements are displaced before the substance can be dispensed via those channels. In other words, the force required to cause the two elements to move in the event of excess pressure is lower than that required to cause the substance to be dispensed.